Team MYTH: The Story
by Exermis
Summary: The OC story of Team MYTH, and their adventures at Beacon Academy, yuri is heavily implied throughout the story. This will take place during the canon timeline of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights goes to Rooster Teeth, please support the official release.**

**All OCs however, I do own. **

**This is my first real story, so feedback is greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: This story WILL include yuri, so read at your own risk.**

"Hello": Voice  
"_Hello_": Thought

* * *

**_[Somewhere_ _on_ _an_ _airship flying_ _to_ _Beacon_ _Academy_]**

There was a girl with magenta hair just below her shoulders, she was wearing a violet coat over a black shirt, she also wore black jeans, black steel-toed boots, and black fingerless gloves. She also had a gold pendant with an amethyst embedded in it around her neck. Her eyes were of two colors, hinting she had heterochromia, her left iris was violet, the right was a bright maroon. Her weapon seemed to be folded in two on the back of her waist. She bore a small scar on her left cheek. Overall, she looked a bit tomboyish.

She sighed, "_I wonder what Beacon will be like...hopefully I can meet some cute girls~_", She thought in her head, smiling slightly. She turned around and immediately faceplants into someone's chest, falling down onto her butt. "Ow..hey, watch it-", She said, before looking up at whoever she bumped into. It was a young woman with long blue hair and turquoise eyes that wore a brown jacket over a white shirt, casual blue jeans, leather bracers and brown boots.

"Oh, sorry there, you okay?" The stranger holds out a hand to help the girl back up. "Yeah..." The girl says, grabbing the hand to pull herself back up, dusting herself off. "Thanks...err-" There was a short silence before the woman answered her. "Béatrice, Béatrice Gilson, and you are?" She asked with a small smile. "Maria Lewis" She answered, holding out her hand in greeting, which Béatrice shook gladly.

Then a hologram projection of the news appeared shortly after, talking about a criminal by the name of "Roman Torchwick" and contacting the Vale Police Department if anyone has any information on him, then it went to a reporter by the name of Lisa to talk about the Faunus Civil Rights Movement and the White Fang before it was cut off by a hologram of a blonde woman in glasses and a purple cape.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is currently experiencing a time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram of Glynda Goodwitch then vanished as her speech was over."

Right after, people start going to the window, as well as Maria and Béatrice walking over to get a good view of the outside, it was then, a blonde boy in a chestplate and a sword ran by them, seeming about to puke as the airship continued to head towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, as mentioned before, this is my first story, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Please look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights goes to Rooster Teeth, please support the official release.**

**All OCs however, I do own.**

**This is my first real story, and feedback is greatly appreciated, hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: This story WILL include yuri, so read at your own risk.**

"Hello": Voice

"_Hello_": Thought

* * *

The airships carrying the students of Beacon Academy arrive and dock, as the doors open, the students disembark with a certain blonde finding and puking in a trash bin.

The students, along with Maria and Béatrice, walk down the pathway, looking up at a castle like structure in the distance. "Wooow..." They said in unison. Then something, or rather someone, caught Maria's attention.

It was a girl walking by with hazel eyes wearing platemail, she also wore a plateskirt and steel greaves. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and draped over her right shoulder. She had a rather large sword, nearing 6 feet of blade length, and it had a long hilt with parrying hooks at the top of the ricasso.

Béatrice noticed Maria looking at her, and whispered in her ear. "Aw, did someone catch your eye~?" Maria looked back at Béatrice. "Nah...well, maybe a little." Her cheeks turning a bit pink. "Oh, so you actually swing that way? I was just trying to teasing you." Béatrice replied, a bit surprised. "Yeah, I'm into girls, anything wrong with that?" Maria said, blushing a bit more. "Nah, I swing both ways, but that means I might have to watch over myself now~" Béatrice said, smirking. Maria blushing harder at her words. "Aha, there's that cute embarrassed little face~" Béatrice started laughing, slapping Maria's back quite hard.

"Now come on, we're gonna be late" Béatrice said, walking towards the academy, Maria rubbed her back where Béatrice slapped it, soon following behind her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter. Sorry if the chapters seem short, but they should be longer as we get into some action scenes and further into the story. See you next chapter!**

**Please review.**


End file.
